Ahsoka Tano (KyranEllis)
|masters=Anakin Skywalker |apprentices=}} |Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)}} Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed Snips by her master, , was a female Togruta Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars, the conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Tano was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker by Jedi Grand Master , and showed an eagerness to prove herself worthy to be Skywalker's apprentice. Tano was involved in the of the Separatist army on the planet , and was important to Republic efforts during a battle on Teth. Along with Skywalker, Ahsoka was key in acquiring the Republic's safe passage through Hutt Space, due to her part in rescuing the son of Jabba the Hutt, which ensured an alliance between the Republic and the Hutt clans. Along with Mirialan Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, Tano was involved in the failed Republic to foil a mission mounted by Asajj Ventress to rescue Trade Federation Nute Gunray and engaged the in an extended duel. Later, she was a key figure in the rescue of Jedi Master Aayla Secura during the Sky Battle of Quell, and later participated in the defense of the planet Maridun, where Separatist General Lok Durd attempted to use an experimental weapon on the planet's inhabitants. Around 20 BBY, a bombing had occurred inside the Jedi Temple's hangar bay. Ahsoka, along with Gial Topal and Russo-ISC, was sent to investigate who was behind the bombing. They later found out that Letta Turmond fed her husband Nano-droids, which caused him to blow up inside the hangar bay. But while meeting up with Letta, Ahsoka was about to be told who had hired Letta to blow up the hangar, Letta was being force-chocked and Ahsoka was framed and blamed for the murder. But while in custody, someone had aided her escape but laid a number of clones' bodies around, framing her again. Tano managed to escape into the Underworld, where she would meet ex-war criminal Asajj Ventress, whom would later help her. But after splitting up, Ahsoka was attacked by an unknown assailant attacked Ahsoka and got her to go into the storage building where the nanomites were, where clones found and detained her. Ahsoka was later expelled from the Jedi Order and taken to the Courts to be tried. During the end of the trial, Skywalker came in with Barriss Offee, whom would confess to the murder of Letta Turmond and being the one behind the bombing. After her Master discovered that Offee was the real villain, Tano was reintegrated but instead chose to leave the Order, having lost her faith in the Jedi Council and even feeling that Offee, for all her treachery, had been right about the Jedi Order being corrupt. Biography Early Life Behind the Scenes Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * * }} Sources * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External Links Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Females Category:Jedi Commanders Category:Pilots Category:Podracers Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi trainees Category:Slaves Category:Togruta